No Place for Heros, No World for Saviors - Guarding Lies - Chapter One
by TriggerHappyRainbows
Summary: On Cybertron, Optimus Prime's army has Special Ops teams, each one with it's special talents, each one with secrets. Come and follow the Hell Hounds team as they help other Special Ops teams, an army of engineers, scientists, and soldiers who's mission is to protect and transport a mysterious vehicle that holds something far more dangerous than Decepticons. Rated: T for Profanity.


Mortar rounds, gunfire and chaos. That's how most days were now on Cybertron since the Great War began and the Decepticons wreaked havoc on the metal world of the gargantuan robotic beings. Medivac, a female combat medic, is part of a team called the "Hell Hounds". They hold a reputation of being one of the toughest platoons to get into and they always…always operated outside of the rules if it meant getting the upper hand against the enemy. Second Lieutenant Dodge was the head of the platoon with 1stSGT Ford as his second-in-command. They chose Medivac because she was stubborn enough to butt heads with a smart-aft Corporal who tried to have her cut from the applicants, all mechs, who were trying out to be the Hell Hounds new medic. She qualified but it was her spunk that impressed Dodge. She was the first femme medic to be on the team but she isn't alone. The only other femme is Switchblade, an ill tempered, take-no-slag, bad-aft she-warrior that would cut your optics out because you looked at her wrong. Medivac got fitted for combat armor, bulkier than her regular form but it would save her life more than once. Rolo is the heavy gunner and the nicest mech of the bunch. Easy going and loyal, he and Medi get along very well and are a good tag team at times. Buzzer is the Communications/Intel officer and the shortest mech. He's relatively quiet and doesn't speak much unless he has to explain something, relay orders, or find an interesting subject to discuss. Sabot is the genius saboteur/prankster and most talkative. He always gets into trouble and takes joy out of destruction and mischief. They operate efficiently with each mission with little difficulty but nobody is perfect and some missions do fail but if your still alive that counts for something.

* * *

**Zulu Section – Room B92**

Ford was going over some holo pads, filling out information about their previous mission while Buzzer was organizing and double checking to make sure the entries were accurate before they got filed. Ford would gladly let Buzzer fill and file the entire report, but unfortunately he wasn't aloud due to his current rank. After finishing they went to the Mess Hall to get their energon ration for the night before they turned in for recharge. Entering the roughly-put-together building they found their teammates sitting at one of the makeshift tables with their rations. Rolo had retrieved their rations ahead of time so that when they came to the hall they would just have to sit down and enjoy and not wait.

"Did you get the information filed?" Dodge directed his question towards Ford.

"Yep." Ford answered as he took a gulp of energon.

"Optimus wants to talk to us when we're done here."

"Uuuggg…!" Buzzer let out rudely. "Must we really? I think we should just go to our bunks and recharge because we damn nearly died today."

Dodge answered calmly to the cranky young mech "He said it wouldn't take long. He just wants to discus our 'reckless method of approach'…again."

He added the last word sarcastically as the others, except himself and Ford, rolled their optics and gave out groans of annoyance.

"Oh marvelous, absolutely fabtabulous!" Sabot added obnoxiously. "We have to hear that long lecture again."

Switchblade gave him a playful shove. "You should have that speech memorized by now, eh Sabot?"

"Oh yes. I can say it in my sleep and even sing it with a little dance too."

They all burst out laughing as he made the remark and pretend to be asleep against Switchblade reciting the lecture. He could make almost anything humorous without even trying; it was just natural for him.

* * *

**In the Hell Hound Barracks**

They had all settled in for recharge but always one was awake for sentry duty. The bot on duty would walk around the barrack to make sure that no one was going to sneak in and try to steal something or try to kill them. Even in friendly territory it helps to stay paranoid. It was the end of Rolo's shift and he strolled over to where Medivac was recharging peacefully. She had a soft smile on her face plates as she snoozed on.

_She must be having a nice dream._

He smiled at the thought of having a nice dream. It had been awhile since he dreamed of anything; it was always darkness until he woke up. Rolo came out of his thoughts so that he could reach down and gently caressed the femme's cheek plate before giving her a light shake on the shoulder.

"Hmm…what?" she said groggily.

"It's time for your shift."

"Mmmm…ok…ok."

She waved his servo away before she sat up and shook her head trying to wake herself up. Rolo smirked as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly forward and backwards then left and right in small circles. He always did this when he had to wake her up and it made her laugh because it might just be the politest way she's ever been woken up.

"Uhh uhhh…..alright….I'm awake." She giggled groggily.

"Ok…just making sure." He smiled.

He pulled her up onto her feet and she shooed him away to his bunk as she began her rounds, making sure her comrades and their gear was accounted for. Whenever Medivac made her rounds, her mind would wander and she would think about almost anything. The past, the future, death, Primus, tomorrow, the enemy or what just pops in her processor first. Right now she was thinking about the day she first stood before the Hell Hounds and her determination to prove herself.

* * *

The first time she ever saw Dodge he scared her and the other qualifiers out of their processors. He was very intimidating and he didn't seem to give a damn about who you were or where you came from, he just wanted to know if you'd even be capable of surviving a mission with them. The large dull colored mech got in their faces and yelled making the new bots finch and some backing away. Medivac remembered how scared she was when he got to her. Yes, she was terrified and became an automatic target just for the fact that she was female. He made her flinch but she never moved from her spot because her circuits froze and she couldn't move from the sudden feeling of fear. Her eyes got wide and she was trying to control the shaking, but no success. The next few weeks would be a living hell for the "wannabies". The members of the Hell Hounds each had their own test for the medics and the next would be more difficult than the next. Sabot had made an obstacle course, but the witty trickster had it booby trapped. The point was to test reflexes and reactions. Half were gone by the end of that test, and then came Rolo's test. They had to figure out how to drag him to cover, but what made it difficult was that he was huge. Bigger than Dodge plus he had battle armor on. All the mech went first and most used a difficult method like dragging or attempting to carry him. Thankfully Medivac remembered the training tips that Red Alert gave her when it came to her small self having to care for bots exceptionally larger than her. She found a sheet of metal and bent one end into a slight curl to make it a sled. She placed it beside Rolo's body and rolled him onto the sheet metal and used the heavy duty cord she had as part of her form to hook onto the sled and this made it easy for her to drag him quickly across the ground. Switchblade did a hand-to-hand grappling course as her test but truthful she did it for her own amusement. Buzzer never hosted a test of his own; he just assisted Ford with his test of "confusion". They would both make you run around and ask multiple random questions in a ridiculously short amount of time then throw you into a situation to see if you were able to think straight enough to complete the task. A lot had failed by this time and now it was time for Dodge's test. They did nothing except stand at attention as he stared them down for hours. All he did was stand there emotionless with his arms crossed on his chasis like a Drill Instructor and looked over the remaining six. The rest of the Hell Hounds stood in the background and observed. They never left…just watched, sat and paced. He finally asked one question…and only one.

"Why?"

The strangest, most simple question that anyone could ask can completely throw your processor for a loop. They stood there silently with utter bewilderment clearly visible in the medics' optics. What kind of question was that and how were they supposed to answer it? Was there a correct answer or not? The 2nd Lt. uncrossed his arms and walked towards the far left of the formation and stood in front of the young blue mech unfortunate enough to be first. After he figured out that he was supposed to answer, Dodge went down the line and listened to each individual answer. Cold, emotionless, not giving any hints on who he might pick if he picked one at all. Medivac was the third one to answer. She was nervous but she kept her head and answered the question fast and sweet, not making it too wordy or trying to sound intelligent…she just answered his question and stood silently as he moved on.

Afterwards they where dismissed to leave back wear they were stationed before. Medivac went back to the medical camp she was stationed at to be a nurse under Red Alert's district, four days later Medivac was order to go see Red Alert in his office after she was done with the injured mech she was handling at the time. He had been shot in the left hip joint by a Decepticon scout while he was on patrol. After patching him up she went to see Red Alert. She knocked smartly on the metal door to announce herself.

"Come in." came the voice of one of her finest teachers.

Medivac walked in and stood in front of the medical officer's desk.

"You requested my presence sir?"

"Yes, yes. I wanted to talk to you about your transfer."

"My transfer?" Medivac was very confused and shocked.

Red Alert smiled at his pupil. "Yes, you're going to be a combat medic."

"For who?" she was still shocked.

"The Hell Hounds."

He kept signing off on some documents while he let the femme absorb his words. A huge smile began to form over her face plates as happiness filled her.

"When?"

"Today. Lieutenant Dodge came in about four hours ago with some holopads asking to have you transferred to his platoon as their new medic."

Medivac was still in happy shock.

"You made a good impression. Bravo Medi."

He got up from his desk and walked over to hug the femme and she accepted it gratefully.

"I did it! I freaking did it Red!"

Red Alert snickered at the youngling. He could feel the excitement radiating from her body.

"Well we need to get this work filled out so it can be made official and get you ready to be moved."

He released her and went back to the desk to grab some pads and a stylus to have her sign some lines.

* * *

Medivac came out of her daze to see a bot walk in the door of the barrack. Blue optics shined in the dark as they made their way to the medic. It was Tailgate with a set of orders in his servos. Medivac sighed heavily at the sight of them because she new what they were and what was going to happen within the next few hours. Nothing was exchanged except the orders and a nod of the helm to say 'I understand and goodbye.' After Tailgate left the barrack Medivac sat on her bunk and went over the orders. The Hounds were being shipped to a Transportation Battalion on the other side of the planet to assist in a transport of a new weapon with the Wreakers and Rough Riders.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"The Rough Riders and the Wreakers!?"

Sabot was, like the others, stunned that Optimus was placing three elite platoons to help transport a weapon.

"This better be some bloody WMD if he's got three special ops platoons helpin' to guard the thing!" Buzzer exclaimed loudly.

"Oh don' get ye wires in a twist." Ford spoke towards the youngster.

"If it's this important, then accept it with pride."

"He's right." Dodge spoke. "If Optimus wants us there with them then we'll go and not complain. It's not our style to complain, we go into it with guns blazing."

"Who's complaining?" Switchblade had a huge smile and for good reason too…dangerous missions got her excited.

Dodge smirked at her smile. He knew all to well that she was a tough warrior and that she gave hell to any who fought her. The Hell Hounds stood for a moment, thinking about their upcoming mission and how they might suffer on this one. They all focused on Dodge. He looked up and looked at each of their faces…his comrades…his family.

"Ready for a field trip Hounds?"

"SIR YES SIR!" they boomed in sync.

* * *

Yea...soooo...howdy y'all. This is my first fanfiction that I will upload here onto and it is a chapter story, so patience if you like this story because school is being stubborn XP

I'll be updating when I can to make it read better and improve the story when I can :) so I'm open for any creative critisism cuz that's the only way I'm ever gonna improve my writing skills.


End file.
